Close Your Eyes
by sunnycouger
Summary: A story set around a mystery couple: lots of angst


Close Your Eyes.It'll Only Hurt For A Second.  
  
The darkness of the sky shrouded the couple in black as the gentle starlight, which was vainly trying to force its way through the black rain clouds, acted as the only illumination the young couple could see. The darkness and rainfall held no fear for the two lovers as it allowed them to hide their tearstained faces.the situation was hard enough already.  
  
She looked longingly at him as she begged him silently to understand the decision she had made and why it had to be this way. He mentally pleaded with her to choose him and to stay where he could protect her.  
  
Neither spoke a word.  
  
She let out a gentle sob that was barely audible over the patter of the rain against the hard ground at their feet and he nearly wrapped her in his arms. His heart broke at the sound of her pain and his own tears fell, camouflaged by the rain on his face. He reached his hand and brushed a strand of her golden hair away from her face and as his flesh brushed against her cheek she shuddered at the electricity. It had taken her a lifetime to find him.and now he was being wrenched from her grasp. And it was her own decision to leave him. She had to think of the others, and she had to give him up. Lives depended on it. She had no choice.  
  
As his hand hovered beside her cheek she looked at him as though her heart was breaking and he went to pull it away as she grabbed a hold of it and kissed it. Why wouldn't she let him help her? Why didn't she think they could last through this? Why couldn't he let her walk away? Other women had left him.why couldn't he let her? He knew why.she was the only one that had loved him. As she kissed his hand he took a step towards her and stooped down and kissed her lips urgently. She responded desperately.trying to savour the kiss for as long as possible as their tears combined.  
  
As her heart began to pound she almost got lost in the kiss. Almost. She quickly pulled back and took a step away from him. How did it become so hard? She had never expected to love him. She had never expected to need him. Why did she have to lose him now? Why could it never be easy for her? As she looked at him he had his eyes closed still feeling her lips on his. Why did she have to hurt him?  
  
He opened his eyes as she looked at him. He noticed the car pull up behind her and smiled bitterly: they hadn't even said goodbye yet. There was no time now. He watched her try and find the words he knew there would never be enough of to explain the pain they were feeling as his own tears fell. He opened his mouth, before he realised no sound could come out. It hurt too much to even talk. Instead he started to walk backwards away from her, hoping to spare them both from the pain of goodbye. He silently mouthed to her before turning and running away. Running away from her and away from the pain of saying goodbye. Running away from the agony of seeing her cry. Running away to a place where they were still able to be together.  
  
Running away from the truth.  
  
She had heard the car stop behind her but she didn't care.her eyes were fixated on him as he began to walk away. She wanted to tell him to stop, to stay and to beg him to forgive her. She wanted to say so much.but the words wouldn't come. She saw him silently whisper to her "I love you." As he turned and ran away from her. As he ran away from them. She looked on in dread and began to shout his name furiously through the sound of the rain. It couldn't finish like this. She knew he wouldn't hear her so she tried to run after him but he had already disappeared from her sight as she was left alone. Suddenly her legs could no longer support her body and she fell onto the cold hard ground. Alone. Through her tears she saw the three figures walk towards her and began to sob. It was so easy to hate them now.how could they expect her not to? Did they felt this much pain when they had done it, if so how could they make her? How could they let her suffer like this? Why was this the only way? If only they knew that they had killed her today. She would never be happy again.and because of that she hated them all.  
  
Almost as much as she hated herself.  
  
He stopped running eventually. The pain hadn't stopped but he could no longer provide oxygen for his lungs as he fought with tears. Life.life had no meaning now. She would never come back to him; he would never make her. He had lost it all. And he hated them for making her believe that this was the only way. He hated himself for letting them. He wanted her beside him.to hell with the consequences. As he felt his knees weaken from the pain of supporting the rest of him he stopped thinking about her. He didn't think about her golden hair in his hands or the gentle feel of her lips. He didn't think about the gaping hole that was in his chest as he struggled for breath.he concentrated on trying to breathe as he began to run. The pain would stop if he could forget it. If he just closed his eyes and ran...the pain disappeared.  
  
For a moment.  
  
She felt the hand on her shoulder and they helped her to her feet towards the car. She tried to walk away from them but couldn't bring herself to leave them. She had to stay or it would all have been for nothing. Everything would have been for nothing. The girl came and wrapped her in her arms as she tried to whisper comforting words. She knew nothing she could say would make her feel better. You can't appease a heart that has died. They all knew that. She just had to close her eyes and cry.the pain would lessen in time. It wouldn't hurt forever.  
  
A lifetime of pain is all the eight of them would have to endure.  
  
Finished 


End file.
